


Truth

by shonn



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows
Kudos: 13





	Truth

Sara knows the exact moment she fell in love with Catherine. She was not supposed to. They were only having some fun, a way to ward off the tension of their jobs and the tension between them. It happened by accident - when an argument took place in a locked room instead of an open hallway. Their first encounter had been rough and quick but satisfying. Then, they began spending more and more time together, most of it against walls or on couches - almost every encounter a replica of their first. Sara could handle that, could allow herself to believe they were nothing more than they had always been, until Catherine smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. It was a tender moment, one shared between lovers, and Sara melted into the caress, a different type of tension settling into her heart.


End file.
